coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1982
Events *25th January - Bert Tilsley goes to court for non-declaration of earnings. He is fined £90 and has to repay £200 dole money. *28th January - Kirk Sutherland is born. *10th February - Deirdre Barlow is shocked when husband Ken tells her that he doesn't want to have a child with her. *15th February - First appearances of Chalkie Whitely and Marion Willis. *24th February - Dot Stockwell confronts Elsie Tanner in Baldwin's Casuals over the affair she has been having with her husband, Wilf. *1st March - Len and Rita Fairclough foster Sharon Gaskell. *3rd March - Eddie Yeats confesses to an unfazed Marion Willis that he's a binman and not a successful businessman. *8th March - Fred Gee falls down the cellar steps of the Rovers. Elsie Tanner's affair with Wilf Stockwell causes Baldwin's Casuals to lose an important order. *10th March - The factory girls are put on a three-day week. Blaming Elsie Tanner, they decide to send her to Coventry. *17th March - Fred Gee, milking his bad back, is conned into having a massage by a rugby club physio while being under the impression that it's to be conducted by a Swedish masseuse. *7th April - Alec Hobson leaves the Street for the Lake District. *21st April - Vera Duckworth has a slanging match with Bet Lynch when she finds that she had a night out with Jack. *3rd May - Betty Turpin is mugged and hospitalised when walking home from work late at night. *5th May - Eddie Yeats and Marion Willis become engaged. *10th May - The police arrest Raymond Attwood for mugging Betty Turpin. *12th May - Eddie Yeats and Marion Willis hold an engagement party in the Rovers at which two of the guests are Cyril and Wesley McGregor from Liverpool (the two characters would appear in their own spin-off three years later - The Brothers McGregor). At the party Mike Baldwin meets Maggie Dunlop (First appearance of the character). *26th May - Sharon Gaskell runs away from her long-term foster parents to live with Len and Rita Fairclough. *28th May - Toyah Battersby is born. *31st May - Ken and Deirdre Barlow decide to try for a baby. Ken already has two teenage children. *2nd June - Bet Lynch moves into the Corner Shop flat. *7th June - Len Fairclough finishes building the new No.7. *14th June - Ludlow Avenue, including Bet Lynch's flat is demolished. *21st June - Betty Turpin meets Ted Farrell, father of her son Gordon Clegg, for the first time in thirty-five years. *28th June - Nicky Tilsley goes missing but turns up unharmed at No.7. *4th July - Frankie Baldwin, Mike's father dies. *12th July - Brian Tilsley returns after five months working in Qatar. *21st July - Len Fairclough agrees that he and Rita can move into the newly-built No.7 but instantly changes his mind when offered a large sum for the house. Rita is not pleased. *28th July - Len Fairclough agrees to sell No.9 to Chalkie Whitely. *2nd August - Mavis Riley realises her budgie Harry is female when she lays an egg. She renames her pet "Harriet". *4th August - Brian Tilsley and Ron Sykes open up Sykes and Tilsley's Garage. *9th August - Sykes and Tilsley's Garage opens for business. *18th August - Len and Rita Fairclough have a "house-leaving" party at No.9 prior to their moving into No.7. New owner Chalkie Whitely is angry at the food and drink being trodden into the carpets he has paid for. *23rd August - Len and Rita Fairclough move into the newly-rebuilt No.7 while Chalkie Whitely and his grandson Craig Whitely move into the vacant No.9. *25th August - Maggie Dunlop breaks the news to Mike Baldwin that she is pregnant. *20th September - Phyllis Pearce tracks down Chalkie Whitely and grandson Craig to No.9 (First appearance of the character). *29th September - Rita Fairclough hears that her uncle Sam Littlewood has died. *18th October - Sharon Gaskell makes a pass at Brian Tilsley and he doesn't repulse her advances. *20th October - Hilda Ogden is delighted to get a job cleaning for the upper-class Doctor and Mrs Lowther. *3rd November - Just over a year after their wedding, Fred and Eunice Gee's marriage comes to an end when she asks him to take her back after she left him for Ben Critchley but he realises that their relationship wouldn't work and refuses. *7th November - Suzie Birchall marries Terry Goodwin in London. *8th November - Chalkie Whitely's son Bob returns from working in the Gulf after five months away. *10th November - Mavis Riley and fellow English Literature student Victor Pendlebury decide to enter a radio short story competition (First appearance of the character). *24th November - Geoff Siddall runs off with Eddie Yeats's money. *8th December - Sharon Gaskell moves to Sheffield. *9th December - Becky Palmer is born. *17th December - Tyrone Dobbs is born. *22nd December - Maggie Dunlop and Harry Redman marry. See also *Coronation Street in 1982 *Category:1982 episodes External links *1982 at Wikipedia Category:1982